User talk:Tagaziel
Archive 1: #FILEMISSING# Archive 2: LINK AVAILABLE Note from Snow93 Sorry I've not been around for aaages... I will try and actually do stuff every now and then, but if anything major flares up it might be better to email me. I missed most of the stuff about you-know-who (the problem is, he is probably monitoring this talk page as I type) - I was going to write a long message to him, but my browser crashed (!), and then, soon afterwards a Wikia member of staff came and tidied things up reasonably. I have an interesting email from Soldier 79 - I won't post it here, but I will forward it to you via email if you want. Do you think we need more Sysops? An if so, how many sysops do we need in order to have new bureaucrats? I'm not sure if Dthaiger and/or Agaiz are ever going to come back - I can understand that (on a side note, I don't think I will ever actually leave :-) ) ... I have infrequent IM contact with Dthaiger (occasionally). Also, with all these new users, do you think some sort of forum would be helpful? It has worked well on other C&C fan sites, and some folks at Wikia have done a pretty good job of integrating phpBB with MediaWiki. Perhaps a forum might engender more of a feeling of community (hmm...). (There are so many users now... I remember 2 years ago watching as 1 new user signed up every 2-3 weeks). --Snow93(talk) 20:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, I haven't been able to come here a lot. Just occasionally I was able to check what's new around cncwiki. So just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive ^^ --Agaiz 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Templates Where can I find the templates for this wiki? Evancartoonist 06:00, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I want to become a Sysop I would like to aid in deterring vandalism.Evancartoonist 09:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Please give me a link to Snow's account or email address. Evancartoonist 07:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Plagarism You know, I hoped editing I'd do here would be constructive. However, it appears that this wiki has proved too popular for its own good, namely the copying and pasting of certain articles. You might want to check out; *Great World War II *Great World War III *Psychic Dominator Disaster *First Tiberium War *Third Tiberium War It's said that plagarism is the greatest form of flattery and after all, a wiki is intended to be a free source of information. Still, the articles were well written and for them to be copied with referencing...well, that's just wrong. I know I hold no personal stake in the issue and this may have been an inappropriate edit. Still, I thought it best that the admins on this site knew that this has ocurred.--Hawki 22:17, 14 February 2008 (EST) Thanks for the honors. Glad to help. BTW, a surer method of dealing justice is to access the story itself, select the "report possible abuse" and then the "not the property of uploading author" option. From experience, filing requests through support rarely gets anything done, while the abuse option has worked well in the past. Not something to do often, as most rule violations can be skimmed over. Still, this is an exception I guess, given the nature of plagerism. Anyway, thanks again.--Hawki 11:32, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Well, claiming it's his work is certainly not fair but I find it more disturbing that "Fuel of War" is mashing up this Wiki's C&C history documents with Pokemon. Did anyone actually use the "Report Abuse" function on FanFiction.net ? --Agaiz 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I did... Jesus Christ. We should do it again. And again. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Haha, brilliant. I do love to see my work complimented (I added a little bit to the TWIII article and re-organised it once as I recall), even when someone else takes the credit. :P Makron1n 18:41, 17 February 2008 (UTC) About that spammer Why does asshead spam your wiki? Why is he mad?Evancartoonist 02:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Bureaucratship Would you like to be a bureaucrat? Mainly so you can grant rollback-rights. I don't know about making other people sysops... if you do become a bureaucrat, it might be a good idea to check that with other sysops. --Snow93(talk) 19:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Anime School Girl Drnash has spoken The Anime school girl is seriously confirmed in the Game, look at http://www.cncgames.com/ra3_japunits.shtml :I don't think Anime School Girl is the offical name for the unit. It's probably the new commando unit for the Empire. --Eldarone 17:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Solution to asshead problem Keeping his original account banned will just keep him pissed off. He would calm down and stop spamming if we let him back in. Please consider this.Evancartoonist 07:26, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Another thing,I dont thing he will stop spamming if we do nothing but ban his accounts,especially with that Zookerman around to raise his morale. These attacks he does to cncwiki are not done because it is cncwiki,these attacks are aimed at YOU. He only spams because YOU own this site and he has a personal grudge against you. For example: If this site changed ownership,he would probably stop spamming it.Evancartoonist 07:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :It isn't that simple. He's been banned across all of wikia by the higher-ups. None of the admins here can unblock him. PsiSeveredHead 14:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :And I'm not standing down, if that's what you want. He won't win here nor anywhere in his life. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:33, 29 March 2008 (UTC) BTW, cleaning up "RAR I HATE MIKAEL!!!" every couple of weeks is actually LESS cleanup work than we'd have to do if he was still just a regular user. Imagine dozens of articles, edited like "Watch out for this large laser monster! This thing hates swarms of Anti Walker units and loves bowling on Predator tanks" (Actual Assaulthead edit), every day. Raptor22 15:46, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Aye. Fortunately, the Wiki software is easily defensible from idiots. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) "And I'm not standing down, if that's what you want." I'' don't want you to stand down. I have to deal with the same thing, too. PsiSeveredHead 16:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry Psi, it wasn't aimed at you, it was in response to Evan's post. I don't have anything against you.I ''can't have anything against you :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Deaths Hello there. Do i disturb? Im sorry, but can one of you please tell me how i can talk to mikeal grizzly? (Deaths 12:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC)) Oh, wait, This is the talk page? well, helo mikeal grizzly. Are you (How to explain this...) the boss around here? I know this wiki only a few days, and now i cant stop editing and reading articals! this is so great! (Deaths 16:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC)) Oh, so if i understand, you are the something like boss of this wiki? I already know that wiki's don't have bosses, cause anyone can edit them. But i think you are the admin, right? If that is true, can you tell me why there is no catagory "Generals: Aircraft"? Am i allowed to make one? And if so, how can i make one? (Deaths 16:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) :You can make one by adding Category:Generals:Aircraft (with the square brackets, obviously) to the bottom of any page. To create the page for the category, click on the dead link and, at the bare minimum, just type a single word like 'Aircraft'. Voila. I just lumped the aircraft in with the vehicles back in the day but I think that category would be a good idea. Makron1n 17:01, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I am going to do it right now. (Deaths 18:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) Well, so the aircraft page wasnt all going that well... i wish i had a pro around here... but ehh... i bet i leave it like it is now. a uniuts page can be easy too. bytheway,i have a little problem whith User: a. a. grethko. (how do you spell that). in real live, i know him very good. he is famely of me. but i helped him on creating his account and i did that on my computer. everytime i look on this wiki, i am logged in as him. how can i (or he) help this? Deaths 19:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Random "//This is Nod Helo Delta 14. We are hot dropping a squad of Black Hand at your doorstep, be advised they are on the ground only long enough to re-equip, skip the standard check in. Raveshaw's orders.\n" Because most articles on support powers are stubs... Maybe all support powers should be merged together in groups. (all depending on which side uses these powers)Most articles on support powers are stubs anyway. How about it? Evancartoonist 17:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) How do I edit templates? Please tell me how to edit templates like I" " ? Yes, thats a good question stranger. Mikael, do you know how to edit templates and Catagory Pages? when i tried it, the only thing there was Catagory: Brotherhood of Nod Deaths 16:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Youtube experiments bSXu_3qtsl4 Dear MikaelGrizzly Who is Assulthead? I am a new person in Wikia. I wanted to know who is assulthead. Oh yes MikealGrizzly, are you the one that delete my discussion? If so, I would like to apoplogized to what have I done. Also can you teach me how to share my view in this game too. I be happy to know you. For the Brotherhood! By Willy NOD May i answer your question? or do you only wanna hear it from Mikael? Deaths 19:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Information about Game Faq Game Faq? Did they provide tactics in C&C3? What is the address of such network. I will be glad to know. From Willy NOD Thanks a lot. By the way, are you a C&C3 player, what unit and tactics you prefer in this game? My friend, Andrew(Singapore Rank No.3) prefer Shock Trooper and Disintegrater with Ion Storm Hold Tactics.And You? The Return of Asshead Returns Wow - that last Asshead rampage was quite something to behold, wasn't it? Funnily enough I had just been getting into South Park again recently, too... Well, as you have already stated above, cleaning up his occasionally amusing but mostly just repetitive and irritating mess every month or so is far easier than dealing with his spam on a daily basis... Makron1n 22:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Asshead is stupid. Plain and simple. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 20:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I've blocked him (as "Asshead returnes" or something), but I couldn't figure out how to issue an unlimited block. Perhaps you could do it? Makron1n 19:07, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ITS MY FUCKNIG FAULT FOR THREATENING TO BLOCK ALL IP ADDRESSES OF AMERICA SO NO AMERICAN CAN EVER EDIT WIKIA AGAIN!! I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS AND NOW THE US SUBFACTION LOCKHEED MARTIN SHALL USE THEIR AIR POWER TO GET RID OF MY CIVIL RIGHTS! ASSHEAD, ZOOKERMAN, 67.159.44.49 HAS AIDS CAUSE HE F**KS MONKIES AND LUVS IT. Don't you wish Asshead got a visit from Kane's Fate Squads? I wonder if the government can arrest (takesitinthe)asshead for something. - Maybe Kane saw this can started his Tiberium future based upon humanities immaturity. - The Ever Attentive RepubilicOfClones What up How are you doing grizzly?. You know we met somewhere on net. Guess where?. --SkyWalker 08:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :In wikipedia. I have the same nick --SkyWalker 08:16, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :: What do you mean by don't create anymore mainspace?. Iam trying to expand cnc wikia and you are telling me not to create?. What do you mean by separate wiki?.--SkyWalker 11:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sure, Can i start adding articles?. Also please update the main page. To list all the cnc games. --SkyWalker 14:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I love the Avatar and Purifier! :D I do hope you find some of the other pics I uploaded to be useful too... One vision, one purpose! Cw 02:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) sorry bout dat I got confused sorry a little question though? why would WestWood studios set the game in 1999 why not set it in the time they were around in? but hey i guess thats why we have tiberian sun and wars. Pitbull hey have you seen the pit bull page with the redundant drive thing Republic of Korea There is a new page called Republic of Korea/Behind the Scenes. It should probably be deleted and have the info transferred to Republic of Korea (discussion) - RepublicOfClones June 06 2008 If it is a discussion, well, i agree. That page contents information that has (nearly) nothing to do whith the game. Oh, and Republicofclones, can we maybe handle this at the Veinhole talk? Deaths 15:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Veinhole? I'm sorry but 1st what is the veinhole talk about and 2nd i don't know how to get to it. if i have been going about disscussion pages incorrectly then i'm sorry. - User:RepublicOfClones June 10(? or is it the 11th because you're all in Europe?) 2008 #The veinhole monster is a page where people on this wiki discuss deleted articles. If you want an article to be deleted, go to that talk page. #It is hard to go to the Veinhole page because there is a normal article about the veinhole too (;it is a tiberium monster in the shape of an massive hole). You can not search it up on the upper left corner search bar. Instead, search for: RA2 Gallery. You see a picture of CABAL with under it "You have been marked for termination". the text to the left gives a link to the Veinhole. #Yes, i am from an middle eropean timezone. i come from the netherlands. Deaths 19:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Incorrect links Hey its User:RepublicOfClones, Just noticed that the mechanized walker list contains a broken Reaper Tripod link. It links to the Annihilator, not the Reaper. Also, since CNC.wikia is undergoing a "split-up" the Avatar article isn't split up yet. :Final note: DarkMastero has voiced spliting the Harvester page up. That is on the Forum:split up page. I have put down so ideas on how it could be done. :A-Make a TW1/TW2/TW3 Harvester page with the respective harvesters going into the correct timeline page. :B-Make a Faction -specific page (aka GDI (and STeel talon and ZOcom) Harvesters over the years. with nod and scrin having their own pages too. :Trying to make different pages for all the harvesters could lead to user confusion (so for the GDI TW3 harvester do I type in Machine gun harvester or GDI TW3 harvester or GDI harvester. also what if i wanted to get the scrin harvester would i type in Scrin Harvester. (tip the black hand use the same harvester as Nod but their's doesn't cloak itself so does it get a seperate page or does the nod one get a little note about the BH's version?) Till then! We don't split those articles. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) LOl i just saw the changes to darkmastero's page after i posted this. I geuss would have gotten my question answered if i waited a little longer. - ROC Sorry, I didn't see your message until after I posted it all (was pasting it in from a text file). If you do delete it all can you at least put it into sections on the harvester page? It'll like like the APC article used to, but better then nothing.--DarkMastero 20:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Please repremand this IP The ip in question is 142.32.208.232 and 142.32.208.233 (they're the same person) :He has vandalized numerous articles. :Articles in question: Shock Trooper(USSR), Supervisor, Brotherhood of Nod, RA2:War Miner, Generals:Black Lotus, Zone Trooper, Engineer, and Ravager. :Of course, his "changes" have all been undone but it is clear (to me at least) that this person has no respect for this wikia and its contributors. :I trust that you will correctly judge and execute the proper action(s) againest this person :- till then RepublicOfClones Terminating Hostilities and Facilitating Communications While I was browsing the articles I noticed that a few (Command Post is most obvious) articles contained a popular quote from a certain sadistic droid. Yes, you hoped that people wouldn't notice but I have! And now I call you out! YOU ARE A HK-47 FAN! Do not worry...I am a follower of the master assination droid too. As such, I will share two very funny videos for those who love sadistic, killing machines with a humor. Now let us go and blast some meatbags in the name of HK-47! :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg1gTas7OAA The Best of HK-47 (KOTOR) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CqpGfWrmc4 The Best of HK-47 (TSL) Query: What organic meatbag isn't a fan of HK-47? Actaeon 03:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Strange Articles The RA2:Armored Personnel Carriers article is a copy of the M113 Armoured personnel carrier article. The M113 didn't exist in RA2. It should be deleted or turned into a page that contains links to Flak Track and IFV. :Also, the RA3:Empire of the Rising Sun article is well, a discussion page. I don't know if it should be a discussion page until there is more info on the faction or if the text should be moved to the discussion page. :Someone who has no life ;P (ROC) How does RedAlert = RA2: How does RedAlert=RA2??? Please rename ALL of the RedAlert 1 related articles to have a prefix of RA or none at all.This part of the wiki is seriously broken.Evancartoonist 06:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry about moving the articles! Sorry about moving the RA1 Articles! Makes sense now. Once again, really sorry about that. I do have one question though: Why is there RA2:Ore Silo. It's only in RA1, so why is it labeled with RA2? Anyway, once again, sorry about that. About the obsolete news Sorry for the harsh comments, but many of the news are ages old and the DEAD6 Mod is really dead... Russel Casse is Asshead He's back! Please ban him. - User:RepublicOfClones June 19, 2008 Thank you! User:I need a name happened to create his account an a interesting time. Just as the rampage begun. :BTW how do i move articles?-User:RepublicOfClones ::There's a MOVE button at the top of the article, next to HISTORY. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) YOU AND MAKRON1n SHOULD HAVE SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT ASSHEAD WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE AND YOU ARE A SITH LORD BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO SAY User:Deaths IS A SOCKPUPPET OF ASSHEAD! AvENGE THE USERS YOU SUSPECTED!! FUCK YOU!!! :Quite to the contrary, fuck you. I feel sorry for your family, a retard like you must be causing real shame. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Fixing infobox/ad conflict I noticed you ran into the same problem as the StarCraft wiki did when it comes to infoboxes and ads; namely, if there's an infobox at the top right of a fairly long page, the infobox gets pushed pretty far down. (Same with many images.) Meco created a template, which you can find here: TransTopBar. If you put it at the top of such a page, the only ads shown are the wide, flat kind that won't interfere with infoboxes or images. Kimera 757 (talk) 03:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, right... Oh, right..thanks for the reminder! :) xD; Cw 06:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Fake Structures Should there be a disambiguation page for all the Allied fake structures? And possibly one for the GLA fake structures as well? RepublicOfClones June 23 2008 Allied Fake Construction Yard Fake Radome Fake War Factory Fake naval yard Generals Generals:Fake Barracks Generals:Fake Black Market Generals:Fake Arms Dealer Generals:Fake Supply Stash Generals:Fake Command Center Wasn't there a Fake Barracks for the Allies? Same person as above June 23, 2008 Churches Should there be an article about the role of Churches in CnC? They have been in all the CnC games. In Tib Dawn and Red Alert, they provide money crates when destroyed and in Renegade, Havoc had to rescue a clergyman and his wife and their church from Nod in RESCUE AND RETRIBUTION. By CnC3, churches were only found in yellow and red zones and most were partially destroyed with Tiberium growing on them. For Generals, the Zero Hour USA mission where Burton had to blow up the Toxin Facility in the Mountains (Mission 3, I think) had a Church were a lot of USA reinforcements were hiding and you had to find and rescue them as one of the objectives. There was a Church in Torun (RA:Soviet Mission 1) that gave a crate (healing, I think) when destroyed. It was destroyed in the raid as part of "silencing" the townsfolk. (The player had to destroy it because of the mission objective) :BTW, in Tib Sun, mutants strangely guarded a lot of churches. Maybe they got a little religious because of their short lifespans due to the Tib mutations. RepublicOfClones June 25, 2008 Leave it to me. I have already started a rough draft of the article on my computer. I will upload the "final copy" to the wiki when I am done. Pictures will be added possibly after uploading the text. :I don't know where my Tib Sun screenshots are stored so, as of now I will have to rely on others for Tib Sun Church pictures. The only Churches pictures I could take would be of the CnC3/KW ones. I don't know if screenshots of Red Alert and Tib Dawn can be taken so I'm out on that area. Till then, ROC June 25, 2008 Eradicator Hexapod As you may well have noticed (or not), the Eradicator Hexapod page has been consistently edited to say that the Eradicator is the most powerful land unit in the game. A number of users, mainly Canadian Sharky, have reverted the edits done but he/she keeps on coming back and putting in (essentially) the same line again. It is up to you if the lines that were put in are kept or discarded but this has been going on for a while and a resolution must be made. However, I must point out that even you have reverted the edits, that should definitely point to the direction the article will head in. Now I believe that the person means no harm and shouldn't be banned from CnC.wikia but that the Eradicator page just be protected so that the person must an account in order to continue editing that page. (Did I get it right? Protecting stops non-accounts from editing but people with an account (example: me) can still edit that page?) The person's IP is 24.237.35.132 RepublicOfClones June 25 2008 How do I make animated gifs? How do I make animated gifs? Evancartoonist 20:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Mikael is currently on leave. When he'll be back, I don't know. For now Makron1n is the "head" admin. Personally, I don't know how to make animated gifs. I only know how to make gifs (like from a jpeg to a gif) Your best bet is Googling "How to make animated gifs" or something similar. Best of luck to ya! July 5 2008 I don't like being the 'head' admin. I'm not even here that often. Anyways, to make an animated gif you need a program that can sequence the images together. I had a (coughcrackedcough) version of such a program by those PaintShop Pro guys once. Can't remember the name of it though...best to do what Republic said. Makron1n 21:42, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Adding some stuff... Adding assessments for units..hope you don't mind. It might be good for the page..kinda like a summary. Cw 16:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) SAM site I see you've already deleted the contributions made by Commander Sauron on the SAM site page. I wondered where he got that weird information from. By the way, I joined this Wiki when you were absent, so.. hi. AthCom 10:42, 14 July 2008 (UTC) That ban Sorry, I intended to do an infinite ban - thought I had. Glad you spotted it! Kirkburn (talk) 21:08, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :He'll be back though. Again and again, until he hits puberty. Makron1n 21:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::ha! you think he'll stop then? /sigh --Uberfuzzy 22:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hey Fuzzy, does he vandalise any other wikias, or just this one? Makron1n 15:56, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, sir! Sir, yes, sir! It will be done! -salutes- Cw 14:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Promotion? Ooh I love promotions. What sort of promotion did you have in mind? AthCom 15:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll just put this here, because I already commented here: I went to the site and made an account (exactly thesame). Is there something you need help with which isn't beyond the scope of my noobiness? AthCom 08:41, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Images Greetings. If you need to extract images to transfer to the new wiki you can try using Wikix. I've used it myself to backup the StarCraft Wiki's images, at least most of them. If you need help, feel free to drop by my StarCraft Wiki account talk page. Cheers! Meco 22:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Lore wiki Hi Mikael! My name is Kyle and I work for Wikia's Gaming Team. Today I was stopping by to visit, and I saw the site notice indicating that the wiki is planning to fork the non-cannon aspects of the wiki in to another project. This makes a lot of sense to me (a lot of our games do that), but I'm a little bit concerned because I don't see anywhere where you discussed this decision with the rest of the wiki community. A lot of people put in a lot of time and effort to make the wiki what it is today, but it seems to me like they didn't get any input on the future of the wiki. Have I overlooked this discussion? Also, I wanted offer to host the fork wiki here at Wikia as well. Doing so would allow your users to use the same user account on both wikis, and easily navigate between the wikis. Let me know what you think. I'd love to discuss that and anything else that might be on your mind. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 03:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) The Lore wiki seems pretty desolate. Couldn't we have just done like Star Wars wiki and put a Behind the Scenes section in the articles? It would of been A LOT easier than separating into two wikis. It would also be A LOT more user friendly. (It would also save money) Someone who is visiting this site wants to visit ONE site, not two. It would also SAVE A LOT OF TIME from doing redundant things for two wikias. :Finally, do YOU want to have to watch over TWO wikias now? What if asshead attacks a site? What if BOTH are attacked? It would be far easier to watch over a single site and maintain quality control. Finally, do I really have to make the same account for the new wikia? *End Rant* Despite this, I will continue to be an active and helpful member of CnC.wikia. RepublicOfClones 05:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Just one thing...have all of the articles in this wiki been copied over to the lore wiki? Would be a pain to redo all those articles. Is there someway a photo on this wiki's database can be copied and moved to the lore wiki? RepublicOfClones 16:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) How does one change the Picture in the top left corner? The one for this wiki is EVA Database C&C wiki. When clicked it redirects to the main page. Mind if the lore wiki uses the same pic? Hope I'm not bothering you too much. ;P RepublicOfClones 16:31, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the pic, just that I don't know how to change it on Lore.wikia. Plus I don't think i have the permission or rights to change it. Still, thx for the pic. RepublicOfClones 17:11, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Heya! So it sounds like there are a lot of things to talk about here. First of all, there are many ways to separate canon and non-canon materials for a game. The simplest way is to create another wiki, but we could also create a new namespace within the current wiki, or figure out some other delineation to keep it separate from the main wiki. This has the advantage of being able to use all of the current wiki's content without having to copy articles, images, etc. and prevents you from having out-of-date articles on one of the wikis. Dealing with vandalism can be difficult (especially with 2 wikis), but keep in mind that here at Wikia, we have helpers and janitors, as well as a ton of anti-spam tools, to help revert it (and in many cases prevent it in the first place). :It sounds like you already have a pretty reasonable plan though, but there are a few other concerns that I have. I am worried that new visitors to the site will be confused by the site notice. Even now that I know what exactly is happening, I'm afraid it still doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, and I am worried that it might discourage visitors from editing here. RepublicofClones added a nice notice to the homepage; it seems like that, combined with Template:Lore should be enough to let people know about the new site. One thing I do request, however, is that you only use Template:Lore in situations where the material on the new wiki is significantly different from the material on the current wiki. Linking to an page on the new wiki that is only an exact mirror of the page on this wiki really would only serve to further confuse visitors. :There are a few other things that you should know about as well. As I'm sure you know, all material on this wiki is licened under the GFDL. We do that the community retains ownership of all the content, and so that you can basically do anything that you want with the content here, as long as you a adhere to the guidelines of the GFDL. That means that you have to: :# Link back to this wiki on any pages where you reuse its content. By default, our exports automatically ad a small footer to the page to take care of this requirement, so usually you don't have to worry too much about this one because it is done for you. It looks like on a few pages, such as this one, that footer was removed. You need to add some sort of link back to provide proper attribution for the content. Many wikis use a Wikipedia template, for example, to provide proper attribution for articles using content from Wikipedia. :# You must also license any derivative content under the GFDL as well. This means if you use content from this wiki, your new wiki must be licensed under the GFDL too. Right now there is no license specified on the site, so you'll need to change that to GFDL. :Let me know if you need any help getting things up-and-running. As with before, you have an open invitation to start the second wiki at Wikia, or I can help you figure out a way to integrate non-canon material in to the existing wiki. Just give me a yell! --KyleH (talk) 18:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) A new template Can you make the template for the Games (like C&C3 and such)? Like how you see on Wikipedia. Here is a fine example Noticed that a lot of building articles are missing in Lore wiki. Yet we have them here. RepublicOfClones 16:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Nick Parker Whty do you keep reverting back to a biased, non-neutral version of the article with poor grammar? Do you want a wiki that is supposed to be an in-universe, neutral, and professional-seeming database to have obvious bias, unnecessary character commentary, and bad grammar? :I fixed the grammar part in the sentences he tried to fix himself. And as for the 'bias', Parker just IS an egotistical a-hole. " >. A chimpansee could do that, mate. <. Yeah, but you'll do fine." In my opinion, the article isn't harmed by bias. AthCom 09:23, 21 July 2008 (UTC) RA2: Psychic Corp(s) Hi. I know the correct spelling is corps, but there are two pages on this wikia: RA2:Psychic Corp and RA2:Psychic Corps; both of them about the same thing. I can't change it myself here, so I ask you, Grand Confessor. AthCom 09:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Please make me a sysop I have to delete ra2:hacker. Im in a hurry right now bye.Evancartoonist 23:08, 25 July 2008 (UTC) No that wasn't me (Tower B) Asshead did the same thing to me on wikipedia (I use another name there). IIRC, he did the same thing to you to there. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) "Hey Kimera, if this is really you, leave me a message on the original Wiki. Sorry, I'm a bit paranoidal." On the other hand, the Kimera 757 at Tower B wasn't me. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) RA3 Units/structures. Like it so far =)? When Tower B is not under maintenance anymore, it can be pasted there. AthCom 14:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Maintenance is done; I've pasted it here. Don't worry, I've called it List of World War 3 units (not Red Alert 3 units). AthCom 15:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just wanting to let you know that I'm not dead; connection problems are fixed now. AthCom 17:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Mikael. Perhaps you should delete this article, as even Deaths has so graciously decided to support me in the elimination of it. This is the one: Mikael. I've tagged it a while ago, but no one noticed it, I guess. AthCom 22:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Requesting deletion rights to combat spam That is all Evancartoonist 01:26, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Banned User Stop talking about him or feeding the troll. Maybe he will stop.(Saffy Nurbs 02:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC)) Template:Quote Is there any time there will be a template that shows a unit quote or something? Here is an example the Quote for a Mammoth Tank is Mammoth tank assembled.(Saffy Nurbs 19:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) Mutaters You forgot the talkpage and as Athcom said please banned the two users that created the page.(Saffy Nurbs 19:49, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) Here is the talkpage you forgot.(Saffy Nurbs 02:29, 16 September 2008 (UTC))